In applications involving various high-precision measurement instruments, such as scanning electron microscopes, precision optical systems, alignment systems and nanoindentation testing systems, maintaining the position of a sample holding stage with respect to a microscope focal point or the tip of a nanoindentation test probe is critical. Dynamic variations in temperature over time can cause undesirable movements of a sample platform with respect to a focal point or a measurement tip in a measurement system. Temperature variations can be particularly problematic in sample holding platforms that include heaters or coolers for making high or low temperature measurements.
What is needed, therefore, is a reliable system for heating or cooling the various components of the system while also compensating for movement of system components due to temperature variations.